A Big Step
by Everhardt
Summary: Blake debates adopting Amber.


**A Big Step**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

 **A/N: This story is a continuation of my story "Mother's Day". I suggest you read that one first if you haven't already.**

Blake stared at her cup of coffee, processing what her wife had told her.

"I know this is a lot to take," Ruby said. "I understand if you need more time to think."

"Ruby, I...I know you've been wanting a kid. Ever since Pyrrha got pregnant, you've been fixated on it. But we've been over this. I'm just not ready."

"Blake, this girl just lost her mother. If we don't take her in, she'll probably end up in an orphanage, growing up in poverty."

"Ruby, I know you want to be the hero, you can not save everyone. Some just...slip through."

"I know I can't save everyone. I couldn't save Amber's mother. But I can help Amber. Think about it. We moved to Patch after we got married. We came back to Vale for a week for the birth of Jaune and Pyrrha's baby and then this happens?"

"So, what? Are you saying it was destiny?"

"I don't know. Maybe? Is it really such a crazy idea?"

Blake looked away. "I don't believe in destiny."

"Blake," Ruby took Blake's hands into her own, "she's just a baby. She lost her mother. She's all alone. We could give her a home. A family."

"Why, Ruby? Why are you so eager about this? I get wanting to start a family, but simply picking up the first orphan you come across..."

Ruby looked down. "I just...I don't want to look back at this moment and wonder "what if?". I know, Blake. I just know that if we don't take her in, I will spend the rest of my life wondering what became of that little girl."

"Ruby..."

"Blake...won't you at least take a look at her."

Blake looked down. "I..."

She was interrupted by a sudden ringtone. She looked up as Ruby pulled out her scroll and looked at the screen. Her eyes widened as she pressed a button. "Jaune?"

" _Ruby!"_ Came Jaune's voice over the scroll. _"It's happening!"_

Blake's eyes widened as well as she and Ruby looked at each other. Then they nodded affirmatively. They would continue this discussion later.

(**)

Ruby walked up and down the waiting room while Blake simply sat there, deep in her thoughts.

 _It's too soon. We both agreed. We're not ready to have kids. Well, I'm not ready...Am I? Is this really because I'm not ready? Think about it, Blake! What happened when I revealed my true heritage? I ran! What happened when Ruby confessed her love to me? I ran! The same thing happened when she proposed to me. For god's sake, I almost ran on our wedding day. Perhaps this isn't about me not being ready. Perhaps this is about me being afraid of commitment. Every time Ruby wanted to take things further, I'd look for an escape. And I know I would have regretted it if I actually left. I love Ruby. I want to make her happy. Eventually, we will have kids. But rushing something can be just as bad as not doing it at all. If we are going to adopt this girl, it has to be because we're ready._

A gentle nudge to the shoulder brought Blake out of her thoughts. She looked up at Ruby. "Just wanted to tell you the others are here." She pointed at the four new figures in the room. Ren with his husband Sun and Nora with her wife Coco.

Blake greeted them with a wave, then turned back to Ruby. "What about the others?"

"Apparently, Dorian suddenly got a cold, so Glynda and Cinder decided to stay home and take care of him." A small smile crept onto her face. "Weird how those two calm and collected women fret whenever something's up with their little boy. But it's also kinda...nice."

"Ruby..."

"No, not here. Not now."

Blake nodded.

(**)

After a few hours of waiting, a nurse came into the waiting room. "Are you all with the Arcs?"

Once they nodded, the nurse led them through the hospital to another room. Inside, Pyrrha was lying in a bed with Jaune standing next to her, a little bundle in his hands.

Once he spotted them, he walked up to them and showed them the bundle, a little head of red hair sticking out. "Guys, this is Atlas."

Blake watched as everyone congratulated them and took turns holding the little boy.

Eventually, Ruby walked up to her, little Atlas in hand. "C'mon, Blake. Don't tell me you don't want to hold Jaune's newborn son."

"How do I...?"

"Just prop his head up like this. There you go."

It was strange. The last time Blake held a baby was a few months back when Dorian had been born. But this was different. As she looked into Atlas' blue eyes, she felt strange. She was happy for her friends, but she also felt jealous. Jaune and Pyrrha had something that she and Ruby lacked. And it would make them happier than they ever could have imagined. As she realized this, Blake looked at Ruby.

"I want to see her."

(**)

She looked just like Blake. Little black kitten ears, golden eyes staring up at her curiously. As little hands reached up to her, Blake pulled Amber up to her face. Amber reached up and gently placed her hands on Blake's cheeks. Then, she laughed. It was the most amazing sound in the world to Blake and she knew, she would give anything to keep hearing it. And suddenly, she wasn't afraid anymore. She may not have been their own, but Blake knew she and Ruby would love her with all their hearts.

She looked up at Ruby and smiled. "Yes."

She knew they could be a family.

 **A/N: Alright, the next story in my own little Future AU. Though, it doesn't feel right that Atlas' birth got sidelined like that. Maybe I'll write another story from Jaune and Pyrrha's pov, but for now thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
